The Unnamed Story
by DoppleStahn
Summary: A tale of woman's past, present, and future. Set long after the FFXI timeline, it's a story of a war between the two remaining nations, San'Doria and Bastok, and the fate of a group of adventurers. Chapter 3 is currently up and running!
1. Chapter 1:On the Road

A large boom was heard as the scrambling of many people in armor filled the night air. On the ground, there was an all out war. Metal againest metal resounded throughout the fog filled sky. These sounds were coupled by the screams of men and women. In the air, thousands of airships were seen bombarding the castle wall. "COME MEN! SAN' DORIA'S WALLS SHALL FALL SOON!" These words were shouted as another large boom rang out, and the sound of falling metal and wood resounded, followed by much clanging and screams of pain. Behind this platoon stood a Mithra in blood soaked armor, her eyes looking gleeful at the sight of all the bloodshed around her. 

Mina's eyes opened quickly, and had a look of fear on them. She was sweating all over, and was breathing hard. She sat up slowly, clutching her forehead as if in pain. "Oh...it was just a dream...or a memory..." She said with a sigh. She looked at her comrads who were sleeping on makeshift cushions, and then drifted her eyes to the hume next to her. She smiled, and whispered "Alex...thanks again...for everything", before laying down again, hugging the hume.

"Wakey wakey Mina! It's time to get up and have some breakfast!"

A loud voice pierced the mithra's sensitive ears as she opened her eyes. A tarutaru stood before her with a large smile on her face and a plate of eggs and sasuage in her hands. "Mina, you shouldn't sleep in like that, you don't know when they'll catch up to us." she said, but not so much in a berating way, but in more of a caring way. Like a parent.

"Thanks for the concern, Star." Mina looked around a little bit before taking the plate of food.

"Where's Alex and Guy?"

"They said they were gonna go get some water for our reserves since we're gonna be crossing the desert soon. They should be back shortly, though Guy may be a little later because he's gonna do some scouting."

Mina took a bite of her eggs. She couldn't help but smile at Star. In truth, the tarutaru was a GREAT cook, but she never thought of herself as such. Mina had tried to get the tarutaru to become a cook, but Star would only refuse. "You should seriously think about becoming a professional cook instead of a Summoner. There is a lot more money in cooking, that's for sure. Besides..."

Star shook her head, cause her golden ponytail to swerve side to side. "I know I know, your afraid of me becoming a military slave. I told you though, I'm going to Selbina when I become a Summoner so I can help the town out."

Mina took another bite of the sasuage as the silence took over their conversation.

"Guy, are you SURE this leads to the Gran Raithwall River?" Alex's emerald eyes looked around as he saw many trees and mountains...but not a trace of water.

"Relax man, even if we don't get to the river, think of the adventure of just coming all this way and exploring uncharted wilderness! It's enough to make you..." Alex sighed, and said under his breath... "Here we go again..."

A moment of silence between the two commenced...but then the large Galka male shouted out suddenly "IT'LL MAKE US INVINCIBLE! TOUGHER THEN STEEL, QUICKER THAN A THIEF! HAHAHAHA!"

Alex wanted to rip Guy's balls off right then and there. But the thought of losing their muscle of the group made him just laugh nervously. However, his forced chuckle was stopped by a sound. They both stood still for a moment...and they heard a loud moan. It was unidentifiable, since it could have been a monster or someone in need of help. Alex sheathed his sword and walked slowly towards the sound while Guy took out his axe, both of them prepared to engage the target.


	2. Chapter 2:The Path is Woven

A long row of graves sat on top a bluff overlooking a fog-filled valley in Rolanberry fields. At one of the graves sat two figures. A short one, and a taller one in a large suit of plate armor and a large sword sitting in the ground. The larger of the two was kneeling in front of the grave, crying. The smaller figure was a Galkan child with it's head tilted to the side, as if confused. Smoke could be seen rising from the ruins of the city. In front of city sat a torn flag, with the symbol still visible. The words on the flag said "Grand Duchy of Jeuno". There were more words, but they were torn away.

Alex readied his sword as he rushed towards the moaning from the bushes. However, as he was about to swing his sword, he stopped short to see an Elvaan female laying on her stomach. She wore the clothing of the Thieves, though with the beret missing. Behind the girl was an Orc Diviner who was casting a spell, with an grin on it's face. Alex stood there stunned at the wounded girl. As she lay there, she stuck her hand out, with a look of fright on her face, as she spoke. "Help...me..." At this, she fainted, with Alex still regaining his composure. Behind him, Guy rushed at the Orc with his axe in hand.

Mina stared at the rest of her breakfast with a sort of solemn silence. She didn't mean to bring up the subject of Selbina to Star, it sort of just popped up. Her ears drooped as she put the plate down and picked up her sword. It was a gift from the late daughter of Jakoh Wahcondalo of Kazham, before the village was besieged by beastmen from the nearby Yuhtunga Jungle. On the sword was an engraving in ancient Mithran tounge, which was lost among the modern language. These letters were surrounded by an ever-lasting blue aura which had a soothing glow to it. Holding it brought memories, good and bad alike.

A younger looking Mina walked along a road in Windurst Waters with a smile on her face and a large sack of gil at her side. She was sort of half-skipping, half-running towards her Mog House to pick up the money from the sword she sold at the Auction House. However, as she was about to ascend the stone steps, a young looking hume female spoke to her "You seem like a person who lives a hectic, greedy life...". The hume trailed off while the Mithra paused, confused not only by the fact someone she didn't know was acknowledging her, but also by the fact that she could basically pinpoint her own personality after being seen barely a minute. With a puzzled look on her face, Mina walked towards the woman.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" said Mina with a hint of curiousity in her voice.

The woman spoke. "No you don't, nor do I know you. However, I can see into your future and I see sorrow and anguish."

Mina's interest was piqued as she listened to the supposed fortune teller. She never had one tell her future before, though most of the time she'd hear of people getting their futures told, they ended up being lies. The mithra was confident that this was fake too, but decided that it would still be interesting. As she reached into her puch to grab some gil however, the woman stopped her. "I do not wish to take your money. However, if you want to see your future, I will gladly oblige to your request."

This shocked Mina, but it made her even more curious. Her personality was one to never fall for tricks, but if the fortune teller didn't want her money, what was she after?

The fortune teller smiled warmly at the confused mithra. "Do not worry, you do not have to learn of your future if you do not wish it."

Mina smirked. "Well, why not? Can't hurt to see what's in store for me next."

Behind the mithra stood a hume male with light armor and a rapier. He watched the Mina through emerald eyes and with a look of interest. 


	3. Chapter 3:A Disturbing Past

Mina walked away from the fortune-teller with a disturbed look on her face. What she was told was foreboding, and it sent chills down her spine. She however shook off these feelings when she felt the man's stare. When she turned around, she was surprised to see that he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She approached him, and then spoke.

"Who are you?"

The man spoke up. "I apologize if I disturbed you, but you worried me."

Her curiosity was piqued again. She worried him?

"What do you mean? I was just listening to bull crap from a fortune teller who was OBVIOUSLY not sane." She smirked at this. She never was nice to anyone.

"Um…what fortune teller? There's no one there."

Guy hit the orc with his axe, just barely stopping the spell from being cast on the Elvaan. Alex finally regained his composure, as he then proceeded to cast a cure spell on the fallen girl. As he cast it, his eyes passed over the girl's wings. "So this is why she was running from that monster…"

Mina heard the commotion towards the west of there. Star apparently heard it too, because she already summoned the Earth God, Titan, to her side. Mina jumped up with her sword in hand, turned to the Taru Taru, nodded, and then ran off towards the fighting. She was worried about Alex, but was for the most part, just curious to see what would cause such a big commotion. She still had some of her naïve curiosity in her.


End file.
